Sintiendo
by BrightBennu
Summary: Finn ha escapado de la Primera Orden; por fin puede emprender su tan anhelado camino hacia la libertad. Su objetivo es simple: huir. No obstante, escapar no es lo único que tiene en mente... Serie en orden cronológico: 1) Pesadillas; 2) Impotencia; 3) Realidad (parte I); 4) Realidad (parte II) NUEVO
1. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta por favor no leas. Posible OoC (nunca he escrito sobre personajes que no sean creados por mí y soy una principiante en esto .)

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y a Disney y a no sé quién más xD Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Poe DAMNeron (lo siento, tenía que escribirlo xD)/Finn

 **Dedicado a:** Mi sis, Ocean's Whispers. Sé que ahora estás en el infierno Kylux :P pero meh, me introdujiste en este ship que adoro tanto así que espero que lo disfrutes :3

 **Finn POV, escena situada durante el viaje en el Halcón Milenario hacia Takodana donde encontrarán a Maz Kanata.**

* * *

A veces me despierto sobresaltado. Una destartalada y vieja nave no es el mejor sitio para dormir. Pero no es por ello por lo que muchas noches me veo abriendo los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada y con un grito arañándome la garganta, luchando por salir.

En realidad es mucho más que el polvo que pulula por el aire, metiéndose en mis ojos desorientados y enrojecidos; y más que los ronquidos tan desagradables que resuenan como truenos a punto de descargar centelleantes rayos.

Porque lo que me tortura cada noche, al cerrar los ojos y dejar que la oscuridad me arrope es algo mucho más primitivo que eso: se trata de puro y simple miedo.

¿Pero miedo a qué?, me pregunto…

Miedo a todo, me respondo.

Los últimos días han sido los más intensos, inesperados y descontrolados de toda mi vida, literalmente. La "visita" a Jakku fue el comienzo de todo, de mi despertar, de mi viaje a la libertad… Por primera vez me sentí vivo, me sentí yo… Pero también fue el comienzo de la montaña rusa en la que se ha envuelto mi vida. Empecé a sentir, todo lo bueno sí, pero a su vez todo lo malo. Y estoy tan confuso… Demasiadas cosas han pasado en demasiado poco tiempo. Y ahora que parece que hay un poco de paz no puedo sino temblar de miedo por las noches, incapaz de hacer frente a las pesadillas que me acosan.

Porque repito, tengo miedo, mucho.

Lo primero que veo al cerrar los ojos es a ella. De entre la oscuridad en la que me veo envuelto se va formando una figura, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Es alta y cuando la miro a los ojos se convierte en un gigante con su capa ondeando al viento. Entonces me devuelve la mirada y todo mi cuerpo se estremece y tiembla descontroladamente, a pesar de que la máscara de metal cubra su rostro y no pueda observar su expresión. Estoy completamente paralizado, me siento incapaz de hacer nada frente a la gigante de metal, además ¿qué puede hacer alguien tan pequeñito que ni siquiera llega a la altura del pie de la mujer? Entonces ella alza una de sus enormes botas mientras la oscuridad se va aclarando y del cielo comienzan a caer estandartes con el símbolo de la Primera Orden. Ahí es cuando corro. Pero me cuesta. Intento dar un paso y después otro, intento alejarme de Phasma y de los estandartes que caen amenazándome con aplastarme y engullirme, pero mis piernas se mueven a cámara lenta. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran hasta que me cuesta respirar, desesperado por poder correr y salir de ahí, huir a un lugar en el que no me encuentren. Huir, huir, huir… Es todo lo que me repito mientras intento que mis pies avancen más rápido. Pero es imposible. Sé que no podré huir lo suficientemente rápido… e incluso si algún día lo consigo, la Primera Orden me seguirá hostigando en mis interminables pesadillas…

Y es ahí cuando me revuelvo inquieto y consigo abrir los ojos, repitiéndome constantemente que estoy a salvo, lejos de ellos, de camino a mi completa libertad. Sé que eso no es suficiente para tranquilizarme (nunca lo es), mi corazón sigue latiendo alocado en mi pecho sabiendo que por más que huya no será suficiente; me encontrarán. Paso una temblorosa mano por mi frente en un intento de hacer desaparecer el sudor que se escurre por mi piel y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes para hacer callar la voz en mi cabeza. No funciona y me remuevo, incómodo, justo cuando percibo que la chaqueta de Poe Dameron se desliza de mi pecho al suelo. Entonces abro los ojos bruscamente y, desesperado (¿desesperado?), busco a tientas la cazadora en el frío suelo, soltando un suspiro de alivio (¿alivio?, ¿por qué?) cuando la encuentro. Con las dos manos me la llevo a la cara y al fin mi cuerpo (y corazón) dejan de temblar y sacudirse tras envolverme en el suave aroma que todavía desprende. No sé por qué pero siempre que me encuentro agitado el recuerdo de Poe y su chaqueta me hacen recobrar la paz. Todo se llena de silencio y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, esta vez ya relajado y suspirando, con el intento de esbozo de una sonrisa.

Hasta que el silencio se rompe al volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños donde todo se retuerce. Esta vez la oscuridad que me rodea no es tan profunda y poco a poco una figura se va formando enfrente de mí. Al reconocerla sonrío sin poder evitarlo, y extiendo mi brazo en un intento de alcanzarle. Él al principio tiene una expresión ausente, pero al verme sonreírle me responde, con la sonrisa iluminándole los ojos (ah, cuánto había echado de menos ese brillo en sus castaños orbes…). Entonces, cuando nuestras manos van a alcanzarse, de pronto caemos y aparecemos en una nave que me es terriblemente familiar. Poe ya no está delante de mí y puedo escuchar su voz alterada y angustiada, intentando huir de lo que nos persigue. Pero es demasiado tarde para escapar y nos disparan, derribándonos. Cierro los ojos, intentando deshacer la sensación de déjà vu que me da dolor de cabeza y vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mareado. No nos hemos estrellado y percibo que estoy en un lugar diferente. Poco a poco me doy cuenta de que los pies me pesan, la respiración se me dificulta y tengo algo en la cabeza que me la cubre completamente. Tras al fin enfocar la vista, siento un peso en mis manos y las levanto, percatándome de que tengo un bláster negro y reluciente, desafiándome. Me asusto. Yo no quiero estar ahí, no quiero volver a sentir ese traje engullirme y ahogarme. No quiero sentir ese pitido en mi oreja derecha que me impide concentrarme en mis manos que se están moviendo como si alguien las estuviese manejando desde fuera, como una marioneta. Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de desesperación al darme cuenta de a dónde apunta mi arma. O mejor dicho a quién. Poe me mira arrodillado desde el suelo, con el rostro descompuesto en un gesto de estupefacción, miedo, rabia y dolor a partes iguales.

—Finn… —suplica con la voz ronca y desgarrada.

Y yo quiero gritar, quiero que mi cuerpo me responda y tire el arma para abalanzarme hacia sus brazos y estrecharle como si no hubiera un mañana, rogando por su perdón. Pero mis manos siguen apuntándole y siento que me voy a desmayar. Entonces él agacha la cabeza, derrotado y sin esperanza… Y disparo.

Me incorporo sobresaltado, aullando "Poe" al vacío de la nave y rápidamente me giro a la izquierda, donde un cuerpo en otra cama (aunque a eso no se le puede llamar cama, no llega a tanto) se remueve molesto por el ruido. Retengo la respiración unos momentos, los suficientes para calmar mi respiración y para comprobar que el cuerpo no se despierta, y entonces siento que algo apretuja mi corazón, sin piedad. No es Poe, es Rey. Y no sé por qué pero darme cuenta de ello me destroza por dentro y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Poe está muerto… me repito como un disco rayado. Poe está muerto… El labio me tiembla y reprimo un sollozo. Con cuidado y algo mareado estiro el brazo izquierdo hasta rozar la mejilla de Rey. Ella está aquí, me digo. Y un escalofrío me recorre entero porque tengo miedo de perderla a ella también… Al darme cuenta de este pensamiento mi primer impulso es cogerla de la mano y estrecharla entre mis brazos para no dejarla ir nunca. Pero en vez de eso retiro la mano y me restriego los ojos, impidiendo que salga alguna lágrima traicionera para después abrazar la chaqueta de Poe mientras me vuelvo a tumbar mirando hacia el lado izquierdo y observando a Rey dormir. Sé que ya no volveré a conciliar el sueño o si lo consigo sé que serán más pesadillas; todas iguales… sobre la Primera Orden o sobre Poe o sobre Rey, así que me limito a velar el sueño de mi amiga mientras vuelvo a recordar la sonrisa de Poe y el color de sus ojos y su desordenado pelo... Si bien ya no está conmigo siempre puedo revivirlo en mi mente, me digo, y aunque suena muy patético es lo único que por momentos alivia mi aturdido corazón.

Si solo pudiera volver a verlo una vez más…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Hola hola! Bueno al fin, después de llevar bastantes años aquí en fanfiction, me he atrevido a publicar algo :) La historia tratará de varios capítulos cortos en orden cronológico (o esa es la intención), todavía no sé cuántos serán y todavía no me atrevo a hacer una historia con una trama en condiciones, así que de momento solo escribiré fics de este estilo pero sobre otros fandoms. Y con suerte en un futuro cercano os pueda presentar un fic largo y retorcido en condiciones xD

Lamento de antemano los posibles errores que pudiese haber en este escrito, pero en mi defensa alegaré que hace mucho que no escribo u.u Y también lamento si Finn quedó muy llorón o sensible pero el pobre ha pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo y considero que sentirse así sería bastante normal en su situación. Aun así acepto sugerencias y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, me encantaría mejorar para que los siguientes capítulos sean cada vez menos OoC ^-^

Por último (lamento estas notas tan largas) solo diré que el objetivo de este fic es que, por un lado, mis ansias de esta pareja se calmen un poco (estoy bastante obsesionada con estos dos xD) y por otro lado que aumente el número de fics StormPilot en español. He visto muchísimos en inglés y de hecho era la pareja más popular del fandom (hasta que llegó Kylux… ¬¬ xD) y me da mucha pena que haya tan pocos en español :(

Gracias por leer ^3^


	2. Capítulo 2: Impotencia

**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta por favor no leas. Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y a Disney y a no sé quién más xD Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Poe DAMNeron (lo siento, tenía que escribirlo xD)/Finn

 **Finn POV, escena situada en la base de la Resistencia tras la captura de Rey por parte de Kylo Ren.**

* * *

Esa noche el cielo está precioso, las pequeñas estrellas iluminan el oscuro firmamento, incansables e inalcanzables… Justo como Rey.

Tras ese fugaz pensamiento mis ojos se empañan de lágrimas que no consigo derramar, pero que me impiden distinguir con claridad el paisaje que se me presenta sobre mi cabeza.

Quiero gritar, llorar y destrozarme hasta que no pueda más.

Pero no puedo. Estoy aquí paralizado, oteando el basto cielo con la diminuta esperanza de que aparezca Rey y pueda darme un abrazo, calmando mi rabia e impotencia.

Sumido en mis pensamientos me sobresalto al sentir algo cálido rodearme y envolverme por completo. Mi corazón se acelera. ¿Es Rey?, ¿mis plegarias han sido escuchadas y la tengo aquí, a mi lado, abrazándome? Parpadeo repetidas veces y giro levemente mi rostro buscando en esa cabeza que tengo a mi lado el característico peinado de mi amiga, pero en vez de ver los moños aprecio una cabellera corta y castaña, y un olor terriblemente familiar se cuela en mi nariz.

—Poe… —consigo pronunciar con una voz ronca tras reconocerlo.

Y lejos de entristecerme al comprobar que mi amiga sigue lejos de mí, atrapada por la odiosa Primera Orden, mi corazón se acelera todavía más y al fin mis músculos comienzan a destensarse. Como si despertase de un letargo, alzo con torpeza mis manos y abrazo de vuelta a Poe, que me estrecha más entre sus brazos. Y yo, como un niño asustado, me escondo entre la curva de su cuello y su hombro, temblando en un llanto inexistente.

—Es todo por mi culpa Poe… Todo por mi culpa… Y no puedo hacer nada… —le confieso en un susurro angustiado, sin ser capaz de aplacar mis temblores.

Noto cómo mi amigo coge una gran bocanada de aire y me acaricia la espalda con cariño.

—No lo es Finn, no te tortures de esa manera —me reprocha, algo preocupado y molesto por mi comentario.

—Pero es verdad… —intento contradecirle, mas él me interrumpe separándose de mí y agarrándome por los hombros:

—No Finn. En ese momento nadie pudo hacer nada, fue inevitable, así que no sigas insistiendo en creerte tus propias mentiras.

Su tono de voz es tan seguro y determinado que acabo suspirando resignado, mirando mis pies. Aun si hay verdad en sus palabras eso no me ayuda a hacer desaparecer esa sensación que me oprime el pecho, quitándome el aire y tensando mis puños. No puedo hacer nada para ayudar a mi amiga y eso me mata.

—Estará bien… No te preocupes, Han dice que es una mujer fuerte. —La voz de Poe me sobresalta y alzo la cabeza, enfocando mi mirada en sus castaños orbes que me miran con paciencia y cariño, esbozando una tímida sonrisa mientras coge mis tensos puños que comienzan a aflojarse.

Y en ese momento le creo, no soy capaz de despegar mi mirada de la suya, me siento atrapado, hipnotizado… Pero esta sensación no tiene nada que ver con la que me sentía dentro de la Primera Orden, allí sentía que me ahogaba, sentía la necesidad de escapar… Sin embargo, en este preciso momento daría lo que fuese por sentirme aprisionado en su mirada, en sus brazos…

Parpadeo seguidamente, dándome cuenta de mis pensamientos y me alejo rápidamente de Poe, algo alarmado por mis reflexiones.

—Y-yo… —intento formular algo coherente, sin éxito.

—Estará bien. Finn, no me importa repetirlo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que al fin te convenzas de ello, así que ten fe en ella… No te tortures tanto, por favor.

Agacho la cabeza tras escuchar sus palabras. Probablemente Poe tenga razón, Rey es una superviviente capaz de valerse por sí misma, pero… no puedo evitar sentir esa impotencia, ese miedo… Suelto un pesado suspiro, siempre es el miedo. Se cuela en el nacimiento de mi estómago y de ahí va subiendo, creciendo, enredándome en un remolino de nuevas sensaciones que me ahogan y me hacen querer vomitar, impidiéndome respirar y actuar.

Entonces vuelvo a sentir los fuertes músculos de Poe rodearme (¿desde cuándo me he percatado de lo fibrosos y marcados que tiene sus músculos?) y no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en cómo he llegado a esta situación. Ahora el que tengo a mi lado, haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca con su respiración pausada, es Poe, y quien he perdido es Rey… Y entonces me pregunto, ¿cuándo seré capaz de tenerlos a los dos, aquí, conmigo?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ey, he vuelto! Lamento la tardanza pero esto de escribir sobre personajes que no son míos me ha costado mucho más de lo que pensaba. Pero bueno, poco a poco le estoy cogiendo el gustillo y ya no pienso tanto que me ha salido como una patata amorfa xD En fin, sé que este capítulo es más cortito pero lo había escrito en julio y al darme cuenta que nunca lo llegué a publicar me dije que eso no podía ser y aquí os lo presento antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar.

¿Qué te ha parecido?

Si quieres, puedes dejarme alguna sugerencia de alguna escena que podría escribir (no es que se me hayan acabado las ideas, ni nada de eso… Qué va… XD)

Gracias por leer ^3^


	3. Capítulo 3: Realidad (parte I)

**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta por favor no leas. Posible OoC. **Serie en orden cronológico.**

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y a Disney y a no sé quién más xD Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Poe Dameron/Finn

 **Recomiendo releer los capítulos anteriores (sobre todo el primero)**

 **Finn POV**

* * *

Primero viene el dolor; como una serpiente se enrosca en mi espalda, cegándome por el ardor que siento dentro y fuera de mí mismo… Y después viene la oscuridad.

Entonces le veo. Es Poe y me está sonriendo. Su mano derecha se extiende hacia mí y no dudo en agarrarla firmemente. Su rostro me dice que todo va a estar bien, _que todo está bien._

Cogido de su mano caminamos bajo el cielo estrellado, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones… No hay nada de qué huir, no hay nada que hacer… Solo disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. Poe con sus ojos brillando me habla sobre las estrellas, me cuenta qué constelación forma cada una, me explica cómo su madre le enseñó a orientarse entre ellas desde pequeño. Me habla ilusionado, apasionado, despreocupado… feliz. Y yo no soy capaz de despegar mi vista de él; de sus orbes color chocolate, de su pelo revoltoso, de cómo mueve sus cejas al hablar, de esos labios que no paran quietos, de cómo su nuez sube y baja… Y entonces me siento derretir ante el calor que desprende su cuerpo cuando pasa su brazo derecho por mi hombro y me atrae hacia él. Noto sus músculos, su olor que me hace desconectar del mundo y su cálido aliento en mi oreja cuando se inclina a susurrarme algo al oído. Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, mi estómago se estruja cada vez que su vibrante voz llega a mis oídos y no puedo sino contagiarme de esa maravillosa sonrisa, del furor que desprende cada poro de su piel, de su eterna alegría…

Y entonces la veo a ella venir hacia nosotros corriendo. Suelta una risa al abalanzarse hacia mí y mi cuerpo se llena de una extraña paz al estrecharla entre mis brazos; sana y salva.

—Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Finn —me dice sonriéndome.

* * *

Ahora caminamos los tres juntos mientras vemos las luces del crepúsculo; hoy va a ser un buen día.

—He… accedido a trabajar con Han Solo —dice Rey rompiendo el apacible silencio—. Viajaremos por toda la galaxia y me enseñará lugares increíbles —añade algo tímida, pero con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

Sonrío, alegrándome por ella; por fin ha encontrado el valor suficiente para atreverse a recorrer el mundo y olvidarse de quienes la abandonaron injustamente. Y mientras escucho a Poe recomendar a Rey algunos planetas concretos para que esta los visite, hago esfuerzos por ignorar una molesta sensación que de pronto me asalta.

Después de un buen tiempo acabamos despidiéndonos, aunque ya haya amanecido quiero llegar a mi cama a descansar un rato. Como Poe es el único hombre que conozco de la Resistencia me han asignado un cuarto con él, mientras que a Rey la han destinado con Jessika, una gran amiga del castaño que ha hecho buenas migas con la joven.

Los días pasan y la vida es maravillosa, al fin estoy reunido con mis amigos, y aunque sé que en algún momento estos se marcharán, no me importa porque sé que Rey acabará volviendo aquí a visitarme. Además he pensado en que podría hablar con Poe sobre ser su compañero de vuelo, así no me separaría de él y me podría enseñar la galaxia, tal y como él desea. Por ello, me paso las horas entrenando y aprendiendo, pues aunque llevo poco tiempo entre los miembros de la Resistencia pronto me he dado cuenta de la falta de conocimientos que sufro.

Y en resumen, soy feliz; tengo a todas las personas que me importan a mí alrededor y tengo una meta clara: ser mejor. Para ello me someto al riguroso entrenamiento que Poe me ha diseñado y me esfuerzo por comprender cada palabra que la General pronuncia. No es fácil pero yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo, siempre intentado superarme cada día y dar lo mejor de mí.

* * *

Es en uno de los descansos durante el entrenamiento en el que me atrevo a contarle a Poe sobre mis planes de futuro. Como todas las mañanas, debo salir a correr y no parar hasta que me lo indique Poe, pero ese día ambos nos hemos levantado con muy buen humor y hemos acabado haciendo una pequeña carrera amistosa.

—Esto… esto no ha acabado aquí, Finn —me amenaza Poe mientras intenta recobrar el aliento, doblado y con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Yo estoy tirado en el césped, siendo únicamente capaz de coger grandes bocanadas de aire, pero alcanzo a esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Solo admite que eres un mal perdedor… —consigo pronunciar tras unos segundos.

Como respuesta Poe alza una ceja e, incorporándose, sonríe con un brillo malicioso:

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Pues ahora cobraré mi venganza! —exclama abalanzándose hacia mí.

Yo suelto un grito de sorpresa e intento escaparme rodando como una croqueta por el pasto, pero él es más rápido y me apresa para seguidamente torturarme con cosquillas.

—¡Eh, eso es trampa! —digo entre carcajada y carcajada.

Ambos forcejeamos, él no cesa en su "tortura" y yo me remuevo, intentando escapar de sus ataques. Entonces, de pronto las cosquillas paran y abro los ojos que he cerrado por las risas, extrañado de que Poe hubiese terminado con su venganza tan pronto, pero nada más abrir mis ojos la respiración se me corta y me quedo inmóvil ante la vista que se me ofrece. Poe está sentado en mi regazo con ambos brazos apoyados en el suelo, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza, tiene la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos se han oscurecido y son incapaces de apartarse de mi rostro. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar como si no hubiese un mañana y la mente se me queda en blanco. Entonces su mano derecha se mueve del suelo y la acerca hacia mi mejilla. Contengo la respiración, expectante, mas antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarme, un pinchazo me atraviesa la cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo se pone en tensión y suelto un gemido de dolor. Poe parpadea y pronto su expresión camba a una de máxima preocupación.

—¿Finn?, ¿qué ocurre?

Se aparta de mi regazo y yo aprovecho para sostener mi cabeza fuertemente entre mis manos y hacerme un ovillo con los ojos cerrados. Duele, duele mucho. Y entonces aparece una sensación de malestar que me saca todo el aire de los pulmones. Abro los ojos de golpe, jadeando, mientras Poe sigue llamándome. No obstante, tras unos segundos, el aire poco a poco va volviendo a mis pulmones y el dolor de cabeza se disipa completamente. A duras penas me semi incorporo en el suelo y nada más hacerlo Poe me abraza, asustado.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes —le susurro con un hilo de voz; mas la sensación de malestar aún no abandona del todo mi cuerpo.

El resto del día actúo como si no hubiese pasado nada, a pesar de que noto a Poe mucho más pendiente de mí; y aunque me parece algo egoísta, una parte de mí está demasiado feliz de que Poe se muestre tan interesado por mí.

Por la noche duermo muy mal y a la mañana siguiente, mientras me ducho, la sensación de malestar vuelve a aparecer cortándome la respiración. Pero sigo en mi empeño de dejarlo pasar y eso me va cobrando factura. Cada vez me pasa más a menudo, sobre todo los punzantes dolores de cabeza, y soy incapaz de ocultárselo a Poe, quien no cesa en su insistencia porque vea un médico para solucionarlo. No obstante, yo sigo en mis trece y empeorando cada día aunque intente hacer vida normal.

* * *

Esa mañana he discutido con Poe sobre lo mismo de siempre y, molesto, me dirijo hacia el gimnasio, dispuesto a desfogar mi enojo con el ejercicio. Realmente cuando estas situaciones pasan me enfado más conmigo mismo que con Poe, verdaderamente aprecio el que se interesase tanto por mí y soy yo el que muchas veces me canso de mi propia cabezonería. Así que con el ceño fruncido y un humor de perros giro la esquina del pasillo, cuando de pronto oigo unas pisadas que producen un sonido extraño. Me paro de golpe, atento a cualquier sonido, y giro la cabeza hacia la esquina que acabo de pasar justo en el momento en el que veo cómo una capa negra desaparece por ese mismo lugar. Trago saliva y las manos me empiezan a sudar. Esa capa y ese sonido de pisadas me son _demasiado_ familiar… Pero sacudo la cabeza y retomo mi camino.

"No puede ser", me digo.

Un par de horas más tarde estoy agotado y animado, todo lo ocurrido en la mañana ya se me ha olvidado y engullo feliz mi ración correspondiente en el comedor. Por el rabillo del ojo reconozco a Jessika que acaba de entrar y se me acerca. Desde que Rey y ella se han hecho tan amigas la morena también ha empezado a pasar más tiempo con Poe y conmigo, cosa que yo agradezco pues no puedo fardar precisamente de tener muchas amistades en la Resistencia y el que ella se haya acercado a mí lo valoro mucho. Camina con todo el pelo revuelto y su traje arrugado por lo que dedujo que acababa de terminar su entrenamiento mañanero. Nada más notar que la observo me sonríe y justo cuando voy a devolverle el gesto me percato de la insignia que lleva bordada en su traje. Por un momento el símbolo rojo característico de la Resistencia se torna negro en forma de hexágono con un círculo dentro. Sacudo la cabeza varias veces y cuando la levanto Jess está sentada enfrente mío, con el rostro preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

Parpadeo seguido y el símbolo vuelve a ser el de la Resistencia.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —contesto enfocado en mi plato.

"Es solo agotamiento, estás tan cansado que ves cosas raras… Pero no hay de qué preocuparse", intento tranquilizarme.

Esa noche me cuesta horrores conciliar el sueño, y una vez que lo consigo las pesadillas me asaltan. En ellas corro y corro, parece que huyo de algo pero no estoy seguro de qué es. Y entonces vuelvo a oír esas pisadas tan características y horriblemente familiares. Los latidos de mi corazón se disparan y un miedo irracional se me cuela en las entrañas. "Tienes que huir", me susurra una voz en mi cabeza… Pero en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no avanzo, mis piernas se mueven, mis músculos están agarrotados de ejercitarlos, pero aun así no logro avanzar ni un centímetro… Y esas pisadas están a punto de alcanzarme. Mi cuerpo entero se cubre en un sudor frío, pero es cuando algo cae a mis pies el momento en el que comienzo a temblar de puro pánico. Un estandarte se ha clavado en el suelo a dos palmos de mi cuerpo… uno que lleva el símbolo que había visto por un instante en el traje de Jessika y que ahora sí soy capaz de reconocer… El símbolo de la Primera Orden. Suelto un gemido e intento seguir luchando para dar otro paso, lejos del estandarte y lejos de las pisadas que retumban en mi cabeza y ya sí, indudablemente son de Phasma. Lucho y lucho contra esa fuerza invisible que me retiene mientras otra vocecilla intenta hacerse paso entre los estruendos que escucho dentro y fuera de mi cabeza, donde todo es un auténtico caos. Pero no puedo, sigo sin avanzar, sintiéndome atrapado… así que de pura desesperación intento gritar. Un solo grito de desesperación por el miedo que estoy pasando, por la impotencia de no poder moverme ni un milímetro, por el bullicio que siento en mi cabeza, y por la sensación de no poder respirar que me conquista…

 _Esto ya lo he vivido antes…,_ me susurra algo cuando de pronto todo se queda en silencio.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, como si hubiese estado horas bajo el agua incapaz de respirar. Y veo que el escenario había cambiado; mas no la sensación de asfixia que me sigue desgarrando… Hasta que veo a Poe frente a mí. A Poe y mi brazo estirado con un arma; apuntándole.

El aire se me vuelve a escapar de los pulmones.

 _Esto ya lo he vivido antes…_ , vuelve la voz.

Me comienzo a marear.

 _Esto… ya lo he vivido antes…_

Siento mucho frío y la urgente necesidad de buscar a alguien. Ahora me encuentro en un sitio en el que nieva mucho y donde al fin puedo correr. Estoy en lo alto de una estructura de metal donde debo colocar unos objetos para que al fin todo termine… Pero cuando he acabado y estoy dispuesto a marcharme por fin a casa, algo me hace mirar hacia abajo. Han Solo habla con Kylo Ren. Han Solo cae al vacío asesinado por su propio hijo…

"Esto no es real", me digo mientras observo horrorizado cómo su cuerpo es engullido por la oscuridad.

"Esto no es real", me repito mientras corro por la nieve.

"Esto NO es real", sigo insistiendo cuando Kylo se interpone en mi camino.

"No, no lo es", declaro a la vez que nuestros sables de luz chocan…

Pero en el fondo de mi interior, unas palabras se me han clavado profundamente como espinas y retumban por todo mí ser:

 _Esto ya lo he vivido antes…_

Entonces noto mi cuerpo sacudirse y me despejo. El aire vuelve a mí, la oscuridad se disipa y todas las voces se callan.

—Finn… Finn… —noto como alguien me llama.

Con cuidado me incorporo de la cama y les veo a mi lado. A Poe y a Rey. Sentados en mi cama con los rostros preocupados.

—No te preocupes, ha sido todo una fea pesadilla. —Me conforta Rey.

—Sí, ahora estás a salvo. Con nosotros —añade Poe.

Sus palabras llegan a mis oídos pero la sensación de opresión en mi pecho sigue ahí. Noto como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que está mal? —pregunto sin pensar, con la voz rota.

Poe y Rey se miran entre ellos, confusos, pero yo no soy capaz de centrarme en nada; todo vuelve a dar vertiginosas vueltas.

Y es cuando lo recuerdo: ellos dos _no deben_ estar a mi lado… porque ese es mi sueño… Mi más anhelado sueño… que nunca ha llegado a hacerse realidad.

Y por fin la frase cobra sentido:

Esto…

Ya

Lo

He

Vivido…

…Antes.

Porque esas experiencias que he sentido como déjà vu y que he rechazado acusándolas de mentira son en verdad la realidad. Mi realidad.

Y entonces _al fin_ abro los ojos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Chan, chan, chaaaan… XD

*Se esconde detrás de Chewbacca* No me linchéis por favor! Nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en actualizar este capítulo y lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad ;_; Un montón de cosas se me acumularon en estos últimos meses y el pobre fic se quedó como lo último de mis prioridades… Pero no lo pienso abandonar! Aunque tarde la vida en actualizar no lo abandonaré.

Y como esto de desaparecer ya dos veces no puede ser os traigo una sorpresita: este capítulo lo he dividido en dos partes y la segunda parte ya la tengo escrita así que lo subiré prontito ^-^ Esta vez no os haré esperar tantos meses, de verdad :3 Además ambos los he hecho más largos de lo acostumbrado ;)

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y follows, me hacen suuuuper feliz :3 y también muchas gracias a Ocean's Whispers (de nada por meter a Jessika ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) y TheSupremeBitch por los reviwes! ^-^ Son mi alimento que me hacen querer seguir con la historia :3

Y bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?


	4. Capítulo 3: Realidad (parte II)

**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi (relación hombrexhombre), si no te gusta por favor no leas. Posible OoC. Perdonen mi leísmo y laísmo. **Serie en orden cronológico.**

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y a Disney y a no sé quién más xD Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Poe Dameron/Finn

 **[Continuación del capítulo anterior]**

 **Finn POV**

* * *

En un principio no soy capaz de enfocar bien lo que tengo enfrente, pero poco a poco la vista se me va aclarando y percibo el blanco techo situado sobre mi cabeza. Parpadeo para acostumbrarme a la luz y tan pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy tumbado en una cama, en una sala… me siento ahogar.

Las últimas pesadillas que he tenido han resultado ser la realidad y todo lo que he estado "viviendo" ha sido una mentira, un sueño… Y ahora es cuando despierto.

Rápidamente mis ojos se empañan y mi respiración se vuelve errática. Mi mente se enreda en pensamientos desorganizados y de lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de lo confuso y desorientado que me siento. Solo soy capaz de dejar salir las lágrimas, sin parar, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Pero de pronto, oigo un ruido a mi izquierda y giro mi cabeza.

Poe está de pie, parado junto a una blanca pila; ha dejado el grifo abierto y el agua corre produciendo el único sonido audible en la sala. Su rostro es todo un poema, tiene los ojos bien abiertos, completamente fijos en los míos empañados y, tras unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, se pasa la toalla que tiene entre las manos por la cara, secándose el agua que recientemente debía haberse echado. Cuando termina vuelve a fijar sus ojos en mí y parpadea. Es entonces cuando el recelo que desprenden sus orbes desaparece por completo para dar paso a un inmenso alivio. Tira la toalla sin más miramientos y corre hacia la cama donde estoy postrado. Cuando llega a mi lado y se sienta, el alivio se ha transformado en una profunda inquietud al percatarse de mi estado. Abre la boca para decirme algo, pero yo se lo impido alargando mi mano izquierda hacia la suya. Cuando la encuentro no me importa que esté fría por el agua y la aprieto entre mis dedos con fuerza, mucha fuerza. Necesito saber que verdaderamente está aquí, a mi lado, y que no es una de mis ilusiones.

Pero aparentemente esa acción no es suficiente, mis ojos siguen desbordándose y mi cabeza aún está a caballo entre la realidad y la ficción, así que temblando como una hoja, alzo mi otra mano y la acerco hacia el rostro de Poe. Primero toco su frente, que sigue ligeramente húmeda, después desciendo por el puente de su nariz hasta alcanzar sus mejillas ¿levemente sonrojadas?, desde donde paso a su boca, recorriendo con lentitud sus carnosos labios. Percibo como Poe traga con dificultad, completamente tieso y alerta al movimiento de mis dedos, a los que les cuesta alejarse de esos labios… tan apetecibles. No obstante, me sigue siendo insuficiente, sigo siendo incapaz de regular mi respiración y un sollozo escapa de mis labios. Ese gesto parece suficiente para espabilar a Poe que relaja los músculos y me agarra la mano que pasea por su rostro.

—Finn… ahora estás aquí, conmigo —susurra mientras acerca mi diestra hacia donde está su corazón.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que consigo apreciar el latido de su corazón, constante y calmado. Intento concentrarme en la secuencia de sus palpitaciones e ignorar todas las imágenes que se me entremezclan en la cabeza, un amasijo de fragmentos de realidad con los que mi cabeza había creado.

En ningún momento suelto la mano de Poe y él aprovecha mi concentración para acariciarme y susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras. Poco a poco me voy calmando, los temblores comienzan a disminuir y mi respiración se va normalizando, aunque parece que mis ojos contienen embalses porque de estos no dejan de salir lágrimas.

Al ver la mejoría en mi estado, Poe se permite soltar un pequeño e inaudible suspiro.

—Voy a avisar a la doctora de que ya has despertado, ¿vale? Volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no te preocupes.

Estoy a punto de asentir con la cabeza cuando proceso sus palabras. ¡Va a marcharse, va a dejar de sostener mi mano y marcharse…!

El pánico vuelve a apoderarse de mí.

"¡No!", quiero gritar, mas tengo la garganta reseca, como si hubiese estado demasiado tiempo sin usarla y las palabras no me afloran. Aprieto más fuerte su mano para llamar la atención de Poe, que ya se ha levantado, y carraspeo con dificultad.

—No… — mi voz se oye muy ronca y suelto un quejido lastimero—. No te vayas… Por favor.

Poe se queda unos segundos en silencio, analizando mi expresión con seriedad para al final y tras unos tensos segundos, soltar un suspiro, rendido.

—Está bien —dice mientras vuelve a sentarse en la silla que hay al lado de la cama, ¿desde cuándo está esa silla ahí? —, pero cuando se entere la doctora de que no la he avisado nos va a caer una buena bronca…

Yo no escucho su advertencia, estoy demasiado ocupado intentando concentrarme en el calor que desprende su cuerpo tan cerca de mí y de acompasar mi respiración, que ha vuelto a alterarse. Con dulzura Poe vuelve a acariciarme y a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras.

Una vez convencido de que nada ni nadie va a irse a ningún lado, me doy cuenta de que no he observado donde me encuentro ni lo que tengo a mí alrededor. Así que con cautela y curiosidad a partes iguales recorro la habitación con la mirada. Es un cuarto bastante grande, con paredes y techo blanco; yo estoy tumbado en una cama, situada a la derecha, cerca de la puerta. A mi izquierda está Poe sentado en lo que parece más bien un sofá individual, detrás hay un montón de máquinas y aparatos que no sé para qué sirven. Tras echar el vistazo a la habitación me percato de que estoy sin camiseta, tapado con la sábana, con el torso vendado y tengo unos cables pegados con ventosas por mi torso y brazos que se conectan a los aparatos que he visto antes. Intrigado, me retiro un poco la sábana e interrogo a Poe con la mirada. Este esboza una sonrisa cansada y antes de que pueda decir nada una duda me asalta, interrumpiéndole.

—¿Dónde está Rey? —le pregunto alarmado. Recuerdo que ambos estaban conmigo, apoyándome, hasta que me doy cuenta de que eso no ha sido real, la verdad es que Han Solo ha muerto y me he enfrentado a Kylo Ren.

Alterado, los ojos se me vuelven a empañar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime!

—Tranquilo… Rey está bien, todos estamos bien. Respira hondo y te lo contaré todo, pero antes tiene que calmarte.

Con dificultad trato de serenarme mientras Poe se dispone a relatarme lo sucedido:

—Gracias a vuestra ayuda conseguimos destruir la súper-arma y volver sanos y salvos a la base de la Resistencia, pero parece ser que cuando Rey y tú intentabais volver al Halcón Milenario tuvisteis un enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren en el cual te hirió y te quedaste inconsciente. No obstante, Rey se enfrentó a Kylo, venciéndole y llevándote a la nave junto con Chewbacca antes de que el planeta entero se desmoronase.

Yo escucho en silencio, recordando ahora con total nitidez lo que había ocurrido y dándome cuenta de que la espalda no me arde, contrario a cómo cabría de esperar tras la herida infringida.

—De ese hecho ya han pasado dos meses, Finn —me sigue contando. —Y en ese tiempo descubrimos la verdadera ubicación de Luke Skywalker, por lo que Rey se marchó a encontrarle.

Quiero añadir algo pero Poe me interrumpe:

—No te preocupes, está perfectamente, tenemos contacto con ella y nos reporta los avances de su misión con regularidad.

Asiento, es una pena que no se encontrase ahora mismo en la Resistencia, con nosotros, pero entiendo que esa era una misión que solo ella debe completar. No obstante, sigo teniendo otra duda…

—Me has dicho que he estado inconsciente durante dos meses… y en este tiempo, ¿qué has estado haciendo tú?

Nada más preguntar, el rostro de Poe se colorea levemente.

—Ehhh, puees…

—Velar por ti, día y noche —interrumpe una severa voz—. Sin descanso.

Ante esas palabras el rostro de Poe toma un rojo más intenso.

—D-doctora —balbucea cuando esta entra en la sala.

Se trata de una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo rubio platino recogido en una coleta. Sus tacones resuenan por toda la sala y lleva una bata blanca que impide ver la ropa que viste. Con pasos decididos se acerca hacia nosotros y se cruza de brazos al verme.

—Que yo sepa no tiene problemas de oído señor Dameron, por lo que no entiendo cómo no ha hecho caso a mi orden de avisarme en cuanto el señor Finn despertase— declara con una potente voz mientras taladra con la mirada a Poe.

Este baja la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la dura mirada de la doctora y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

—Perdone doctora, ha sido mi culpa, cuando desperté le pedí que no se marchase a pesar de que él insistió en avisarla a usted primero. Lo siento mucho.

Para hacer mis palabras más certeras pongo mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado, aunque dudo que funcione con esa mujer. Como respuesta ella solo chasquea la lengua y nos mira amenazadoramente.

—Bueno… por esta vez lo dejo pasar, pero que sea la última.

Poe y yo nos miramos y asentimos a la vez:

—Sí, señora.

La doctora parece conforme con nuestra respuesta y se acerca a los aparatos que me resultan tan extraños.

—Ahora necesito que se separen, debo hacerle unas pruebas al señor Finn para cerciorarme de que todo está correcto.

Nada más pronunciar la frase todas mis alarmas se disparan. Aún no estoy preparado para dejarle ir, necesito seguir sosteniendo su mano, necesito seguir auto convenciéndome de que estoy aquí, en el presente, y que todo es real. Así que miro alarmado a Poe, suplicándole con la mirada, pues de pronto la garganta se me ha secado y no encuentro la voz. Afortunadamente mi compañero lee mi expresión y llama a la doctora.

—Lo siento señora, pero no puedo alejarme de su lado, si lo hago su estado empeora, se altera mucho y no creo que sea conveniente para su recuperación que eso ocurra…

La mujer nos mira a los dos con un gesto serio y concentrado, para al fin soltar un pequeño suspiro:

—Está bien, permito que siga a su lado, pero en la otra punta de la cama.

Poe asiente y rodea el lecho, posicionándose a mi diestra y sosteniendo mi mano derecha.

En los siguientes largos minutos la doctora pasa el tiempo haciéndome preguntas, toqueteando las máquinas con expresión pensativa y revisando mi salud. Al cabo de lo que me parece una eternidad asiente para sí misma y se dirige hacia nosotros:

—Ahora solo necesito echarle esta crema en la herida de la espalda para que termine de cicatrizar, cambiarle las vendas y que descanse esta noche. Mañana por la mañana volveré a revisarle y si todo sigue en orden podrá salir de aquí, solo tendrá que aplicarse esta pomada cada noche en la espalda unas semanas más para que se cure del todo y no haya problemas. Hasta entonces nada de forzar la espalda para que no pueda abrirse la herida. Y trate de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Una vez hecho eso y con los vendajes cambiados se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Señor Dameron, le recomiendo que se vaya a acostar ya, es bastante tarde, y no se preocupe más por el señor Finn, está como una rosa. Con su permiso.

Dicho eso, sale de la enfermería con sus pasos resonando por la sala. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de algo en el que hasta ese momento no había caído: ¿Exactamente qué hora es? Giro mi cabeza hacia los aparatos para ver si en alguna de las pantallas que hay puedo ver la hora. Y efectivamente, es bastante tarde; las doce y media de la madrugada. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Poe y me percato que ha cerrado los ojos por unos momentos, tiene la camiseta arrugada y unas profundas ojeras destacan en su piel. En ese momento las palabras de la doctora vienen a mi mente "ha velado por ti, día y noche, sin descanso. Señor Dameron, le recomiendo que vaya a dormir". El corazón se me encoge y la culpabilidad me asfixia. Por mi culpa está en ese estado, por mi culpa no ha podido descansar en… ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿dos meses dijo? Cierro los ojos y, con toda la delicadeza y autocontrol que puedo reunir, retiro mi mano que todavía sostiene la suya, girándome hacia el lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda. Ahora puedo sentir la intensa mirada de Poe sobre mí, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, intento que mi voz no tiemble:

—Como ha dicho la doctora ya es muy tarde y debes ir a dormir… Por mi culpa no has descansado bien en todo este tiempo así que ahora que sabes que estoy bien puedes… puedes volver a tu habitación y seguir normalmente con tu vida, no hace falta que te preocupes más por mí —acabo susurrando mientras me encojo en la cama.

La postura es un poco incómoda porque la doctora no me ha quitado los cables conectados a mis brazos y pecho, pero ahora mismo lo que siento es un pesado vacío en la mano que antes sostenía la de Poe. No sé por qué pero me han entrado ganas de llorar y ya echo de menos el calor que desprende su mano al sujetar la mía… ¿Qué me está pasando?

Pasan unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de mi compañero aprieto fuertemente los párpados, acurrucándome más en mí mismo. De pronto me ha entrado mucho frío… No quiero que se vaya, no quiero cerrar los ojos y que la oscuridad me engulla, con las pesadillas arrastrándome a un agujero sin fondo. No quiero volver a sentirme perdido, vacío, utilizado. Yo… quiero estar junto a Poe, sostener su mano por un poco más de tiempo, observar su preciosa sonrisa y su pelo revuelto… Pero también quiero que no tenga que cargar conmigo, no quiero preocuparle, no quiero que descuide su salud por mí… no quiero molestarle.

Oigo cómo Poe se mueve y me acurruco más en mi delgada sábana, como si así pudiera protegerme de todos mis miedos. Pero entonces noto cómo el lado derecho de la cama se hunde y algo –o alguien- se cuela debajo de la sábana. Mi corazón de detiene por un segundo para después palpitar desbocado. Abro los ojos de golpe cuando siento un brazo rodear mi cintura. No soy capaz de moverme, me he quedado paralizado sintiendo cómo Poe se acomoda mejor en el lado derecho de la cama, abrazándome. Noto cómo el brazo que me rodea empieza a buscar a tientas algo y cuando al fin encuentra una de mis manos tensa en forma de puño la aprieta. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece. El calor vuelve a mí y una extraña felicidad se acomoda en mi estómago, subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de una insólita paz.

—Todo estará bien, Finn. No hay nada que temer, yo estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes.

Esa noche, las pesadillas se evaporan y cuando despierto, descansado, Poe sigue a mi lado, abrazándome.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hey, hey ,hey! Aquí estoy otra vez con la continuación del capítulo 3 :D

Siento que esta parte me ha salido más chuchurría :/ ¿tú qué opinas? Pero en fin, ya todo está en paz con Finn (más o menos xD)

Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, que aunque tuviese el capítulo ya escrito tenía que retocarlo y estos días he estado tan liada que no he podido ponerme con ello L Pero bueno, ya lo tenéis aquí, recién estrenadito para vosotros y también más largo de lo acostumbrado, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado J

¿Un review?

¡Gracias por leer! ^3^


End file.
